custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Neotis
Neotis is a Dark Hunter and the Watchman of Makuta Miserix body. He has to protect Miserix from resurrection. : ''``You´re playing with the wrong man, Helryx. I´ll be back, I swear you !´´ '' :: ''-Neotis to Helryx before he left Daxia '' Story Earlier life Once Neotis was a very powerful Toa of fire. Toa Helryx herself educated him because she recognized the power in Neotis´ body. Nobody knows where Neotis get from, and he himself doesn´t know this, too. He said, he awoke on Daxia and had no knowledge about his past. When the Toa/Dark Hunter war started, he went together will the Order of Mata Nui into this war. Helryx and he fighted together, but then some Dark Hunter took him away from Helryx and the Shadowed one appeared. The Shadowed One fighted against Toa Helryx and she appeared to loose. He cut Helryx down, but before he could attack with his staff, Neotis got free and through hisself between the Shadowed One and Helryx. Because of the power of the staff, Neotis transformed into another beeing, half Toa, half beast. Enraged Helryx attacked the Shadowed One again and fighted against him with new power, so the shadowed one and his Dark Hunter lost the war. After the Dark Hunter had escaped, Helryx looked for Neotis, but she couldn´t find him. Later she had to recognize, that the Dark Hunter have arrested him. While arrest and back to Daxia Neotis awoke in a cell. He was in Odina, the headquarter of the Dark Hunter. Some of them took Neotis to the shadowed one, who told him about his past. He told him, that Neotis was created by him and he was the best warrior of the shadowed one. Neotis didn´t know, that this was a lie, but he thought that is was the true. The Shadowed one asked him to spy the Order of Mata Nui. So Neotis went back to Daxia to show that he is alive. Helryx was pleased that he was back, but Neotis was enraged because of his new beeing. Helryx said sorry to him and told him to find Keetongu, who probably could retransform him into a Toa again. But Neotis didn´t do this, he thought this would be his real beeing. One day he went out of the headquarter of the OoMn and Toa Lastrik followed him. Toa Lastrik saw how Neotis was talking to a shadow Matoran. From this moment, Lastrik has recognized that Neotis was a spy. Lastrik shows himself to Neotis and asked him for this happening. Neotis told him that he better not tell anything to Helryx. But Lastrik won´t go, so they started to fight. The sounds of the fight lead Toa Helryx to watch after them and she found Lastrik lying on the bottom. Terrified she recognized that Neotis did this and asked him about this. Neotis told her what the Shadowed one told him, but Helryx said it were all lies. But Neotis was very enraged ans attacked Helryx. They started a very hard and cruel fight. Finally Helryx won this fight, but she couldn´t kill Neotis because he has been her friend and apprentice. She said :"Go away from here, and don´t come back!" Neotis escaped back to Odina. Dark Hunter From this moment, Neotis has been a Dark Hunter. He fighted in the Brotherhood/Dark Hunter war and became one of the shadowed one best warriors. In easy stages he became more a beast then a hero. One day the shadowed one was frightened that he could get more powerful than him and sent him to Metru Nui to watch after the body of Makuta Miserix. Another reason for this was, that the Shadowed One terrified, that Makuta Miserix could be resurrected and form a new Brotherhood after Teridax death. Neotis wants a revenge to Helryx, he wants her death. Everything standing in Neotis way will be killed, no conditions, no campassion. Skills and equipment As a Toa Neotis was wearing the Kanohi Huna, the Mask of concealment, but after his transformation it lost his power. Neotis also lost the power of fire. After his tansformation Neotis got enormous power which allows him to destroy everything standing in his way. Secondly he has two strong swords which he is wearing on his back. With his strong hand he can fire laserballs and laserstreams. Stats Category:Toa Category:Rahi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Characters Category:Matoran Universe